


Perhaps a Baby Shower?

by cinder1013



Series: I Want a Pram and Stuff [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Uncle Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is contemplating his latest pregnancy when his nagging brother comes to bother him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps a Baby Shower?

**Author's Note:**

> My first official Avengers fic. I have way too many fandoms. *shakes head sadly*

He felt his belly carefully, the life inside pushing back. There was nothing Loki loved more than being pregnant. And there was nothing Asgard hated more. A pregnant Loki could throw bitch fits that turned buildings to dust and shook and shattered the nine worlds. Earthquakes shook their cities and floods destroyed everything in their path. 

But Thor never cared. His beloved brother was with child. He was going to be an uncle, again. And perhaps this child would not be a monster Odin was forced to lock away for the good of the world. No, this one had been fathered by a human, Tony Stark. Not that Tony knew yet. Something Thor did not agree with.

“You must, my brother. He is the child’s father and deserves to know his ... son?”

“Daughter. I’m having a girl.” He stroked his stomach again. “A beautiful little girl. I shall name her Chaotica. She will be a terror such as Asgard has never even contemplated,” he said, directing a tender smile at his rounded belly. 

“Are you not already such a terror?”

“Humor does not suit you, brother.”

Thor laughed, a big, booming laugh. “I thought you would want Lady Potts to throw you one of those ... feasts for the baby to come.” He waved his hand.

“A baby shower?” Loki smirked. “Perhaps ... yes, perhaps I should. I have thought perhaps that I need one of those bottle warmers and maybe one of those octopus toys that makes the sounds. But Tony is not getting custody. I am going to raise my daughter.” He stroked his stomach again, smiling down at it. He was sitting with his feet up because his ankles were swollen a bit. “She will remain with me. I will not allow her to be taken away.”

“Why could you not raise my royal niece together?”

Loki’s head shot up. “Together? I ... well ... would he even want me? Do you think?”

“If he does not I shall be forced to defend your honor.”

Loki sniffed. “No one shall defend my honor but me. I am not some helpless thing.”

“We must be careful with the wee one.”

Loki startled again. Seriously, how was Thor surprising him after all this time. Those midgardians were obviously getting to him. “Well, I suppose you can defend my honor until Chaotica is born. Then I’ll redefend it.” He smirked. “Perhaps we should go visit Tony?”

“This Stark needs a few surprises of his own,” Thor agreed with a huge grin. “Come, let us show him how beautiful you look. Pregnancy suits you.”

“I was thinking the same thing myself.”


End file.
